


[信兽]好好

by tomoyo77



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyo77/pseuds/tomoyo77
Kudos: 7





	[信兽]好好

温翊，夷州人也。世望族，卿相将帅多显者。父彦，为县吏，颇著盛名。翊思敏善学，精音律，性阔达，唯嗜酒。翊父以酒马音乐皆作下品，常斥之于堂，匡其不逮，翊由是莫敢言。  
适翊赴试入京，离乡千里，酒性大作，饮至日暮方辞酒肆，手中尚执一盏，酩酊夜行。至桥畔，遇一少年，发有异色，似金似黄，翊见而异之，乃驻足。见少年怀抱弦鼗对月而歌，声似潺水，歌如皎月。当是时，月朗星疏，万般皆寂，唯闻声声切切，续续长长。翊借月细观，见少年目似朗星，鼻若悬胆，美如冠玉，心好之，拊掌大赞其曲，趋步而上欲近与语。然脚下踉跄，酒盏倾，杯中物尽染少年衣衫。少年大骇，背而走，翊遍寻无踪，悻悻归。  
是夜，疾雨叩窗，风声若鼓，翊思虑辗转，久不成寐。忽闻叩门声至，起身询之，竟桥畔少年。翊喜，呼佳肴美馔相与款宴，知少年名唤陈宏，亦喜音乐。大悦，相谈甚欢。酒过三巡，醺醺然相携入榻，宏伏身而上，宽衣带，抚背脊，观翊面赤鼻汗，触之耳热乳坚，即衔其口，吮其舌，啧啧有声。翊初觉千钧压顶，抬手欲拒，未几，渐得趣，揽颈从之，举足拘宏腰，喘愈急。宏亦情至，出阳器，睹之甚伟，有刺倒伏其上，翊惊惧求免，宏温言劝之，又以手口相慰，拊其玉茎，徐徐内入，美意渐起，穴内津出，靡靡出淫声，翊使知悦。宏徐出更入，然后深之，攻其上下，疏缓动摇，翊俄俄作吟，心欲益满。又伏榻上，俯首抬臀，宏跪其后，入深徐动，攻愈急，翊快乃止，如是再三，翊嗌干咽唾，快欲之甚。宏乃盘坐，诱翊跨其上，躯自摇举，坐深极内，又衔翊乳，含吸吮狎，不一而足。翊抱宏背，身软体热，股间水流汩汩，吟声愈响。宏益快甚，但觉软热湿濡缚其器，出入甘畅，翊啜告饶，宏茎涨如柱，急攻数回，至精出，翊亦精出，相抱入眠。  
及明日，翊醒，不见宏，寻得褥间发丝数根，似金似黄，乃知非梦。  
翊月余后归乡，知又下第，父叱其愚顽，思及京中所历，怆然伤怀。  
又数日，得一狸奴于近郊，毛色似金似黄，体硕，似谙人语，袒胸露腹乞与抚，翊甚喜，常携左右，坐则同席，食则同簋，时时相抚，日渐亲狎。及满月，夜有异响，但见狸奴化人，身长八尺，美如冠玉，赫然陈宏。宏笑云：“初与翊识，吾尝谓己，此人万不可放矣。”翊落涕叹曰：“阿宏来何迟也。”遂留温府，以友相称，讳言其妖。  
初，宏逢月盈可化人，复半年，终日皆作人型，与翊情好更甚，同榻卧起。翊父不乐，固止之，翊辩宏有才，犹不能已。宏善画，尝作山水人像，郡人竞相什袭，翊父乃赞其才，宏粲然戏翊曰：“何不身许之？”翊对曰：“然。”后数年，结为伉俪，恩爱逾恒，琴瑟甚敦，宏作诗文，翊谱乐曲，达宦贵人争与传颂。

是夜，风雨交疾，雷鸣大作，翊笑揽宏颈慰曰：“言之与汝，勿惧哉！”

溪柴火软蛮毡暖，我与狸奴不出门。


End file.
